1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of e-learning and more particularly to song facilitated memorization of a process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Song facilitated memorization long has been a foundation of learning for both old and young, alike. Montessori schools have used songs—lyrics coordinated with melodies—to impart process knowledge to young children. In this regard, educators recognize the power of the human mind to commit to memory information when imparted through the repetitive playback of a song. Indeed, musicians have used the power of music to deliver philosophical, religious, sociological and political messages since biblical times. In its most basic form, the melody of a song permits the mental recall of the lyrics coordinated with the melody to form the song.
Creating a song for the purpose of committing to memory the lyrics of the song can be complicated as not all melodies coordinate easily with desired lyrics when the desired lyrics are to reflect specific information for committal to memory. Consequently, professional musicians and lyricists have been left with the task of creating a relevant song to act as an educational tool. Accordingly, creating a song designed to impart the knowledge of a process requires the contracting of a musician at great expense. Further, the more complicated the process to be reflected within a song, the more difficult it can be to coordinate an appropriate melody with lyrics. To the extent that the process includes multi-syllabic terms, even so much more complicated will be the coordination of the lyrics with the melody. Furthermore it is important that the target listener finds the song for learning purposes to be engaging, which is difficult to accomplish in an automated process, given that people may have varying backgrounds and varying musical tastes.
Many computing end users surely would benefit from the ability to generate relevant songs to facilitate process memorization. Examples abound and include parents seeking to teach children a critical process such as the required dosing of medicine at the prescribed interval, teachers seeking to teach children to cross a street, caretakers teaching a mentally impaired person to use kitchen appliances, and even professional information technologists seeking to teach end users to perform computing tasks like troubleshooting an inoperable copier or printer, to name only a few of infinitely possible scenarios.
Yet, most computing end users lack the resources or knowledge to compose a melody compatible with lyrics having content consistent with the information to be committed to memory about a process. Of course, most computing end users would choose not to undertake the great expense of contracting a professional musician to create a song. Thus, the use of music to facilitate learning eludes a substantial segment of end users likely to benefit from the ad hoc creation of a personalized song to facilitate learning.